


1 H4T3 YOU

by smileforthecamera



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Spanking, Love/Hate, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileforthecamera/pseuds/smileforthecamera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee teaches Terezi a couple lessons on how to be the perfect kimesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 H4T3 YOU

**Author's Note:**

> This was made a long time ago but I decided to publish it , sorry if it's awful.   
> Characters do not belong to me.   
> Characters belong to Andrew Hussie.

The sound of objects falling to the ground could be heard, the sound of someone falling to the ground could be heard as well as some faint honks.   
“1 H4T3 YOU!” Terezi said while struggling under the juggalo’s grip.   
“Honk… today isn’t your MOTHERFUCKING LUCKY DAY AM I RIGHT?!” Gamzee said, almost spatting in her face.  
Terezi turned her head to the side ignoring his hungry, lust filled glare.   
“Now…you’re going to be the motherfucking good kimesis you are. “ Gamzee said as he took her red blindfold and tied her wrists above her head.   
Gamzee some old shirt of his, that had old, dry , rainbow blood and used it as something to muffle Terezi’s words.  
She nodded slighty , worried about what would come next.   
Gamzee looked around her body, licking his lips , his eyes burned with lust as he grabbed her shirt and pratically ripped it off , leaving Terezi in her underwear.   
Terezi’s eyes opened slightly at what was happening, she began to squirm a little, trying to defend herself.   
Gamzee removed her gag and cupped her face.   
“Hate you too.” He said before roughly placing a kiss on her lips.   
She was caught by suprise by the sudden act but began to kiss back. She eventually started to move more around as Gamzee untied her.   
They backed up until Gamzee’s back touched the wall. She sat on his lap, rocking her hips back and forth.  
His buldge grew slightly, making a little bump on Gamzee’s polka dotted pants.   
She left his lap, as Gamzee spred his legs a bit, Terezi sat on the space in between his legs looking at the bump on his pants with a light green blush on her cheeks.   
She moved her hands up his crotch to the top of his pants, as she pulled them down until they reached his ankles.   
She pulled down his underwear as well and grabbed his buldge with one hand.   
Gamzee closed his eyes slightly as an soft moan escaped Gamzee’s lips.   
Terezi moved her hand slowly up and down as she took her mouth to his bulge.   
She started to lick the tip , earning a louder moan from Gamzee as he threw his head back in pleasure , her tongue went in circles around the tip as she more into her mouth , bobbing it up and down at a slow pace first.   
Gamzee’s cheeks grew a slight tone of indigo as he looked down at his kimesis , working on his bulge.   
“F-fuck that shit is just miraculous.” Gamzee said between his breathy, hot moans.   
Terezi smirked as she went slightly faster, drool and a little bit of purple genetic material from the bulge was dripping from the corner of her mouth.   
Gamzee bit his lip, bucking his hips forward a bit.   
Terezi decided to tease a little and began to go slower.   
Gamzee grunted and grabbed her head making it move up and down, he took that as a chance to rub her horns at the base.   
Terezi jerked her head up against Gamzee’s will.   
She was panting and getting more air, her hair was a mess and there was a bit of genetic material on her lips.  
Gamzee smirked and pinned her down; flipping her around making her stomach lay down on the cold floor.   
Gamzee moved her panties slightly, enough to see her bulge and nook, he rose his hand up and smacked Terezi’s ass, leaving a gentle mark.   
“Naughty low bloods get motherfucking punished.” He said before he slammed himself into her, his bulge entering her vagina roughly.   
Terezi jerked her head up letting out a scream of pleasure, Gamzee grabbed her red blindfold and wrapped it around her mouth, and he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back slightly.   
As he pounded into her, fast and hard, he teased and mocked.   
“You’re motherfucking enjoying that you motherfucking slut. Moan for me! Scream my motherfucking name lowblood!”   
Terezi would let out slight whimpers and gentle moans , occasionally screaming Gamzee’s name but it came out a little muffled due to the blindfold.  
Her body moved forward every time Gamzee pounded into her, their bodies moving in sync.   
Gamzee rubbed her horns often, getting more pleasure out of her.   
“F-f-fuck—“Gamzee said before he pulled out and flipped Terezi around, his genetic material was splattered all over her body, face and mouth. Her bulge wiggled and shot out her genetic material, leaving a stain or two on Gamzee’s shirt. Gamzee fell next to her, panting heavely , so did Terezi.   
Gamzee got up and pulled Terezi up pinning her against the wall.   
“Did you learn your motherfucking lesson” He grabbed the blindfold, which had fallen before and now was hanging around loosely around her neck, pulled it close until their faces were an inch away.”low blood.”   
Terezi chuckled and smirked, answering back.   
“1 SUR3 D1D BUT 1 WOULDNT M1ND 4 COUPL3 MOR3 L3SSONS >;]”


End file.
